


Tell me more

by heecheondo (bERUkUN)



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daycare, Children, Gen, M/M, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 19:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10445682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bERUkUN/pseuds/heecheondo
Summary: When it was about teacher Kang and his stories, Inseong would become a kid again.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SF9Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SF9Prompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Chani sees stories in every word. Inseong wants to hear him tell them.
> 
>  
> 
> sorry for the unbeta but I hope you like it

Inseong sometimes felt like he was a kid again. Not because of an immature behavior, or because he wanted to be spoiled, but because a different reason: Kang Chanhee.

The younger was always cheerful and would bring happiness to any children with only a blinding smile, but what really captivated them (and the older man) was his stories. Perhaps he had his heads on the clouds, because his creations were amazing and well done. Maybe he planned it beforehand, but the way he would tell them made it feel like he went with the flow, just speaking whatever came into his mind, and somehow it would always fit.

But Chanhee wasn't a story teller. He was actually just a teacher at a daycare, but he did tell a lot of stories for his kids. Every day he would tell at least one story, and even the kids who weren't under his care came running to circle the older boy and hear what he'd create that day.

Every day he would bring happiness to the children through his stories, and Inseong thought they were enough for him to become a child once again.

“Teacher Kim!”, one of his kids exclaimed.

“Yes, Seungjun?”

“Teacher Kang is about to tell a story! Can we hear him too?” A bunch of “yeah!” and “pretty please~?” came after that.

Inseong smiled.

“Don't I always let you join him? Let's go, kids.”

He didn't need to say it twice, once his mouth closed the kids were already moving to the circle that was forming around the younger teacher.

A little girl, Hyeyeon if he wasn't wrong, sitting in front of the young man started speaking loudly.“Teacher Kang, what will be today's story about?”

He hummed. “It depends, what do you all want to hear about?”

Almost _every_ kid started speaking at the same time, while the one in the middle tried to calm them down, with no use. Inseong thought he should help him but the scene was just too amusing.

“Why don't teacher Kim picks it this time?”, a little boy asked. Chanhee’s eyes went to look at him and the older was taken aback.

“It doesn't sound like a bad idea, Heejun,” the younger teacher said after a long period of staring (which actually lasted less than five seconds, but it didn't feel like that to the older). “What do you want to hear about, Inseong-ssi?”

That was a first. Usually, Inseong would quietly stay and hear the stories Chanhee tell without paying much attention to the older. Not that he didn't care or realize he was also paying attention, but because he was doing his job with the _kids_.

“Uh-- me?”

Why was he so nervous suddenly?! Chanhee will think he's weird.

But, he only giggled instead. “Yes, you. I believe that Jung Inseong didn't come today”, he joked.

“Yeah, my mom said his mom told her hyung had tummy ache,” Heejun spoke once again.

“So, teacher Kim, what will the story be about?”

The older didn't really know what to suggest, so he just said about the first thing in his mind.

“What about a lonely prince?”

Chanhee’s eyebrows went up. “That is a very general topic… but I guess I can work with that.”

The kids started moving forward, anticipating the story.

Chanhee grinned and opened his mouth to speak.

 _„The story was about a prince. He was named Seokwoo and was really,_ _really_ _lonely. He was very quiet and shy, so he didn't have any friends. His castle was also_ _so_ _huge but mostly empty, so he was also really bored too. But he had one thing by his side!_

(“Oh, oh! It was dog!!”)

_Yes, Sejeong, you're right! He had a dog! It was a puppy he had even since he was a child, but it was already getting old. The little prince was starting to feel worried about the dog, and one day his biggest worry came true: the dog disappeared._

(The kids all gasped in unison. Chanhee saw the older teacher trying to contain his laugh at the scene, and involuntarily smiled too.)

_The little prince was so desperate, he started looking around the castle but it was no use; the dog was nowhere. He asked his parents, he asked every employee, but none of them had seen it. He even asked to a few people who lived and worked near the castle but they didn't have a clue either._

_But then! But then, Seokwoo remembered the stories about an evil wizard who lived on the forbidden forest! _ (“Oh no”, a kid said out loud.) _The wizard, who were known for stealing and cursing the people's most beloved friends!_

(“But the little prince didn't have friends.”)

_He didn't, indeed. But Seungjun, some people see their pets as their best friend, and it was not different to the little prince. He didn't believe the stories he had heard, but it was the only thing he could think of, and if he had to enter into the forbidden forest to save his old friend, then so be it._

_His parents didn't like it at first, but the prince's father said that a true king, as the king he was destined to be, would do everything to protect his beloved, so he let him go. And on the next day, he was going._

_But eventually, he got lost. And he got sad. He started crying, but he didn't give up! He had to go find his dog, no matter what. It was the only thing that let him move. And then, he saw a thing!_

(“It was his dog?!”)

_Not yet, Hyeyeon. What he saw was… a pet shop. _

(The kids started speaking all at the same time,wondering why there was a pet shop in the middle of a forest.

“Shut up, we'll never know if you keep speaking”, Jihun spoke. The rest reasoned and kept quiet. Chanhee looked at Inseong, and his attention was still on the younger teacher, making him involuntarily blush. He hoped the older hadn't noticed.)

_The prince was puzzled at first too, but decided to enter. The place seemed really simple, but it was definitely a pet shop. It had dog food, dog toys, if he was a dog he would probably be the happiest puppy. He looked at the counter, and there was no one. However, there was a table bell, so he decided to hit it. And then…_

**_BAM!!!_ **

(All the children jumped at the same time. Including the older man, who pretended nothing happened and hoped the story teller didn't notice. He did.)

 _A man appeared like magic behind him saying,_ (Chanhee cleaned his throat, and then spoke with a deep voice:) _“yes?”_

(“What a scary voice, wah!” “Are you scared, Heejunnie?” “Mm-hmm, that was so scary Jihunnie-hyung.” “It's okay. Just hold hyung’s hand, I'll protect you.”)

 _Seokwoo was scared at first, and he looked at the figure who had appeared. He had a_ _huge_ _cape and his face was serious and scary, and he didn't look old but had grayish hair. The prince tried to speak but no sound left his mouth. The name tag said. Baek. Ju. Ho._

_“Do you have anything you're looking for”, said the guy, Baek. Ju. Ho, according to his clothing. “I-- I'm looking for my dog”, the prince said. The shopper stared at him for a long time but then he did a very scary thing._

_He smiled._

(“What?”)

 _He smiled and it looked so_ _creepy_ _Seokwoo thought he would be attacker by the shopper. But then it softened and the guy said “oh yes I have dogs.”_

_“No, no, you didn't understand. I want my dog.”_

_“Oh”, the guy said. “I don't think you want to see him.”_

_“Why not?”, the prince said._

_“Well, it's because--”„_

“Chanhee, are you at it again?”, they heard a voice behind them.

The young teacher stopped speaking to look at the new man. “Oh, director Kim, hello. Is there something the matter?”

“Oh, no no don't worry. It's just that it's time for the kids to go home but no one was in the classrooms.”

 _Again,_ Inseong mentally added and smiled.

The story teller looked embarrassed but also sad as he told the kids the story would be left for tomorrow. They weren't happy to hear it but they also became eager to come back to the daycare tomorrow; it became something common. Every kid would expect the next day's story - or in this case, the continuation.

The kids soon left the place, leaving the two teachers behind. Although they met each other on a daily basis they weren't exactly close, so the air was a bit awkward. For the older, at least.

“Kim Inseong-ssi?”, the younger called. “Thank you for being a good teacher. Even my kids says good things about you, and also thanks for letting them hear the stories. I think that's really nice of you.”

“Ah, it's okay, it's nothing much. Your stories are amazing anyway.”

He smiled wide. “Thank you. Uh, can I call you Inseong-hyung? You're very cute but I doubt you're younger than me.”

Inseong blinked and felt light inside. It felt good to hear him call him hyung, it felt intimate. They weren't just two teachers working at the same daycare, at least it didn't feel like it remain like that anymore. “Sure, then I think I can be informal to you?”, he said, and the younger boy nodded. “So, Chanhee-ya, do you have anything to do now?”

“M-- Me? No, actually I was going to suggest us to grab a coffee or something like that. If you don't mind, of course.”

Inseong smiled back at his dongsaeng. “Sure, let's go. Then you can tell me what will happen to Seokwoo’s dog.”

Chanhee giggled. “That's for you to discover tomorrow, together with the children.”

Damn, he was a _kid_ when it came to Kang Chanhee. But he didn't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I think it didn't rreeeeally fit the prompt and I'm sorry but I got the idea from it so I thought it'd be better to put it as claim... Anyway, I wrote this too fast when I should sleep and finish my other stuff (or do uni works lol) but instead I wrote this hella fast but in the end I half liked it so I hope y'all liked it too and wrITE MORE FOR THIS FANDOM there are tO little fics here I'm Sad™ FANTASIES WHERE ARE Y'ALL;-; anyway I'm on twitter most of the time let's cry together @ heecheondo, I'm a lover and love chatting and am cute so idk let's be buddies


End file.
